


A Birthday Surprise

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Food Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: It's Hershel's birthday, and the poor professor is tired from work. Perhaps a present might be just the thing to put a pep in his step.Done as a commission!





	A Birthday Surprise

It had been another exhausting day for Professor Layton. In the past week he had been working almost nonstop. To teach classes, to examine and classify fossils, to meetings with various people….it was all rather daunting, he admitted to himself. And with the occasional adventures on top, he was starting to run himself ragged.

On top of that, there was something he felt he was forgetting…

Upon walking to his office, he all but collapsed onto the couch. He felt so sore all over, as if throughout the day he had aged. Sleep was approaching quickly, and he found his eyes slowly closing. In that time, he only heard light shuffling, maybe a whisper but he failed to respond, let alone comprehend any of them. He was almost comatose.

Sometime later, he shot up from his resting spot to notice his jacket was placed over him as well as a small note.

_Professor,_

_I wanted to give you a birthday gift but when I came over to see you, you were fast asleep! I didn’t want to wake you so I just placed it on your desk. Sorry I couldn’t stay, but it seemed as if you’d never wake up! Dad came by to pick me up though, don’t you worry! Hope you get lots of rest and have a great birthday._

_Your apprentice #1,_

_Luke_

_PS: Emmy came by too and asked that you go home as soon as you can. She didn’t want you working on anything else today and seemed pretty insistent on it._

He frowned upon reaching the end of the message. His thoughts were finally in order. Today was his birthday! With all that he had to do, it was pushed out of his mind. How could this be? Perhaps he would need a reminder every so often for a meeting or two but to forget his own birthday?

Then there was the matter of missing out on seeing his trusty partner, Luke as well as his helpful assistant, Emmy. Oh well, there was no point in lamenting now. His birthday was not such a momentous occasion for him in comparison to others. If nothing else happened, he would be celebrating quietly, alone at home. That seemed to be the case this time.

The professor gave a stretch and a drawn out yawn.

As much as he would like to continue his work, he was explicitly told to go home. It was best he heeded Emmy’s words at least for today. Before he left, he decided on seeing what gift his little partner gave him. He tilted the present every which way to find that the gift is actually a puzzle box, with contents inside at his perusal. A small smile graced his features. Luke knew him well.

Homeward bound, he left the office with his suitcase and gift in tow. Upon reaching his apartment, he noticed that the lights were already on before he entered. Odd, he was sure they were off when he left. There was also the matter of a large box that stood in the center of the room, a red ribbon and tag on top that prompted further inspection.

“What’s this?” he walked up and began reading the gift tag.

_To the sweetest professor,_

_Here’s an especially sweet treat just for you._

_Emmy_

Layton grinned happily.

Even on the busiest of days, his companions still wished him happiness. And a sweet treat? It must have been cake. Or is it candy? It was quite a while since he sampled Emmy’s baking, and he nearly salivated at the thought. He eyed the box carefully and realized that it was far bigger than he expected. It nearly came up to his shoulders!

Curiosity drew him to finally pull open the lid to reveal a giant, pastel colored cake with the words “Happy Birthday” written in frosting. There had to have been over 6 different layers, all ornately sculptured. The lightest of greens, yellows, pinks and whites all lined the cake with different sized frosted flowers.

Layton scratched the back of his head, clearly flummoxed. “That was quite nice of Emmy to bring this to me… but this is far too large! I… I don’t even know where to begin…”

Before he dwelled any longer, the top of the cake rose to reveal the very woman that present came from. Emmy tossed the faux cake top to the side and yelled out to him:

“Surprise! Happy birthday!”

A surprise was exactly what he received, as he nearly toppled backwards from shock. Her figure was only covered by cake and frosting, chest bare for him to see. The professor’s face grew red as he looked away out of politeness.

“E-Emmy! May…May I ask why you’re, er, in this birthday cake unclothed?”

She only tilted her head. “What do you mean? I am wearing something!”

“No, please… look for yourself,” he covered his eyes as he gestured to her person.

Although she paused for only a moment, she otherwise didn’t seem the least perturbed. The brunette even laughed a bit at the discovery.

“Whoops! I guess the top must’ve come apart. Well, that at least speeds up the process a little.”

The heat in his face carried down to his neck and shoulders. He found himself tugging at his collar to alleviate it as best as possible. “Speed up…the process? What do you plan to do?”

“Oh come on, professor. I think you know very well what this is about. A scantily clad woman climbing from a cake for entertainment… Surely you, Professor Layton, could know what results from this.”

Layton pulled his hat over his eyes. “I…wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. After all, you’re my assistant. And I would expect you to understand proprieties and not… not… proposition me!”

A small frown crossed her face.“You don’t like it?”

He stopped immediately and thought it over. Yes, he did like present and thoroughly appreciated it. Far, far too much for it to be considered appropriate for their working relationship. He could feel the telltale signs of desire form down below. Try as he might, it was hard to quell those thoughts with temptation standing right before him.

“No, er… It’s not to say I don’t like it. I appreciate the thought and the effort you put into doing this for me.”

“But…?” she urged.

“But … well…”

“Professor, it’s okay to be a little selfish, if just for today. It’s your birthday. I was hoping this would get you to relax a little since you’ve been buried in work for weeks,” she reached out and stroked his cheek with a hand. “And if this isn’t what you want, we can always do something else.”

Hershel started to contemplate. When was the last time he was able to enjoy himself that wasn’t in the form of his job or helping others? Proprieties dictate that he shouldn’t have such engagements, but she was right. There are times when one should relax and enjoy themselves instead of work, and his birthday was the best day for this.

After a moment of silence, he answered, “You’re absolutely right, my dear.”

Taking the frosting covered hand, he kissed the knuckle and continued, “There are times where I should think of myself. …If it’s alright with you, I’d like to enjoy some of this delicious cake you’ve made.”

She gave a somewhat disappointed smile, “Ah, shall I go get a plate then?”

“No. You’ll do just fine.”

Before she could ask, she was swiftly pulled out of the cake and was lifted into his arms. She let out a surprised squeak as he carried her to the couch placed her down comfortably. With her covered almost head to toe with dessert, he would have to worry about the mess later. Not that it mattered much.

He took a finger of hers into his mouth and began sucking on it. His tongue moved the base to the very tip of each digit. He paused at the webs of her fingers lapping what remained. Bits of creamy vanilla teased his taste buds and he licked his lips, savoring the taste. When he looked up to her with his dark, intrigued eyes she felt her face flush.

“This tastes delightful,” he said once he had pulled away. “And you’ve made this yourself?”

“Y-Yeah. I spent about two days making all of this.”

“It was well-worth it. Dare I say, it’s divine…” Layton nearly growled with a smile.

Once he was satisfied with cleaning off her fingers, he moved to attack her lips with soft, eager kisses. Emmy gave a soft moan in response, returning each with equal fervor. As he drew nearer, she felt a soft, but firm prod against her stomach. Her hand curiously trailed down for closer inspection and she heard him shudder from over her.

Almost if he was devouring her, he trailed down her neck with open mouthed kisses until reaching her breasts. From there, he traced his tongue around an areola and hummed as soon as he tasted more cake. She rewarded him a small squeeze, her hands deftly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them lower. A sigh of comfort left his lips; he was happy to be out of that clothed prison.

Emmy held his throbbing cock by her fingertips, playing with the viscous fluid that dripped from it. She looked down to see him only languidly moving his tongue over skin as he watched her with attentive eyes. When she began stroking him, he could no longer control his movements as he rocked his hips against hers. The subtle heat within him rose as he rubbed himself against her.

Pleasure took over him, but not enough so to where he forgot about her. No, he was prepared to give her the same treatment. Emmy let out a squeak as she felt a finger brush against the apex of nerves below. He slipped another finger lower, rolling it around her dripping entrance. Her legs closed from reflex and she mewled.

“Come on, don’t just tease…”

“Of course, my dear.”

He slowly dipped a finger, relishing the gasps and moans that it caused. Another finger, and she was begging for more. The movements of her hand became unsteady. It squeezed tight and pulled taut; he found himself slip away as well.

One last digit, and she wildly moved against his and cried out her blissful release. Her other hand finally joined its wobbling counterpart, teasing the head as the other strokes the shaft. Pure pleasure filled him when he finally came to his end. Giving a lascivious smile, she angled him just so, allowing his essence to splatter her entire torso.

A red-faced Layton stared at the display with widened eyes. She took the remainder of cake and various sticky substances between her fingers and greedily lapped them away, returning his gaze with a lustful one of her own. When she finished, she licked her lips in delight.

The look in her eyes turned innocent when she giggled, “Cake really does taste good when you share, eh Professor?”

He tried to answer but his words failed him. Almost answering for him, his erection slowly returned to its previously excited state. Her smile grew upon noticing and she laughed again.

“Hmm, I could go for a slice myself. Want some more?” she winked.

How could he deny such an appetizing offer?

———

With quite a bit of cake left over, Hershel had decided to bring some to work the next day for teatime. Lunchtime rolled around, and Emmy spied Luke looking over the cake slices hungrily. Considering the circumstances, she didn’t want Luke eating it as that was the same cake they… had fun with the evening prior. Luckily, she thought ahead and had something prepared for him.

Just before Luke was to make a grab for it, she intervened.

“Luke, don’t touch those! That’s for the professor!”

“Aw… But Emmy, you must have baked him a huuuge cake! Isn’t there any left to share?” he pouted at her.

“Don’t worry, Luke. I have some birthday cupcakes I made with the leftover batter.”

“Really? Can I have some?”

“Of course!”

Layton breathed a small sigh of relief. He too would rather not run the risk of Luke having anything to do with their cake. Even if those slices did not come into contact in their sweet, secret excursion. He supposed after such a wonderful evening, this dessert was just topping on the metaphorical cake.

Smiling at his own mental pun, he stuck his fork into the cake and brought it to his mouth for a bite. Just as he placed the piece in his mouth, he noticed a thin, black string sprout from the cake. Layton slowly chewed and pulled out the fabric to notice that it was starting to take form of a skimpy, black brassiere. The sense of horror and embarrassment crept up his spine. He could feel his ears burn.

Luke and Emmy gave him a look of curiosity and shock respectively.

“Hey, Professor! Whatcha got there? Is that some kind of secret surprise inside?”


End file.
